The Drabbles of Emotion
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: Sometimes you may think of the past and realize that you had it pretty damn good. This is what these drabbles are about, the feelings and emotions that were brought up from the past into the present.
1. A Prayer

**A Prayer...**

Ryou runs in and is beside his sister's bed right after his bath. Amane giggles and tugs on her mother's sleeve. "Ryou's here Mum!" Amilia smiles affectionetly at her children then leans down and kisses Amane's shock of wavy brown hair. "I can see that baby." She then reaches for a book and reads all about Red Ridinghood and how she ,and the hunter, outsmart's the wolf.

The two children listen in a childish silence as the story unfolds and becomes complete. Amilia closes the book and places it back on the shelf. "Mum why would Red Riding hood want to go in the forest? Wasn't it very scary? I wouldn't want to go in a big scary forest." Amane shoots out. Ryou grinned and pulled a lock of her hair. "I would want you to go in, because then I would eat you!" Amane giggles and tries to pull herself away from her older brother. Amilia watches and shakes her head when they begin to get too rough. "Alright you two that's enough."

Both children stop and Amane wiggles to get free of Ryou who has her pinned to the bed. "Time for prayer." Ryou is beside the bed first while Amane fixes her hair then kneels beside the bed. "Now I lay me down to sleep" The children recite in a serious tone. " I pray the Lord my soul to keep" Amane bumped Ryou and Ryou bumped her back. "If I shall die before I wake." Amilia snaps her fingers and the children stop bumping each other. "I pray the Lord my soul to take. In Jesus name amen." Both children open their eyes and Amane hops into her bed. " Mum why do we say such a scarry bed prayer?" Ryou skips off to his room, but something in the back of his mind told him he forgot something. He stops and was about to go back to Amane's room, but his father stops him. "Bed." Ryou scurries off and climbs into his bed snuggling under the covers. He would figure out what he forgot tommorow.

He did remember what he forgot the next day.

It was so simple and yet he remembers while in a hospital bed.

He forgot to say "I love you" to his Mum and sister.

Now he never could because...

**...**

**Me: So this is the new fic series I'm coming out with. It's basicaly a view point from most experinces in the whole anime of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Their will be,for example, a look on how Atem's assendence worked out on everyone. The next chapter features Ishizu. I also want to write another chapter about Amane's death except in her POV. So I have big plans for this fic and I hope you all like and read it!**


	2. A Plea

**A Plea...**

Ishizu worked silently ignoring her younger brothers fidgeting. She had to finish translating this tablet for the museum. Her brother constantly distracting her wasn't helping get the work done. "Ishizu." The female didn't look up, but graced her brother with a hum in reply to her name. "Do you see us free with your Millennium necklace?" Ishizu faltered slightly, but quickly regained her composure. She didn't need her item to know that he would ask that question. She had to answer carefully or he would do something rash. "I can not see that far ahead into the future." It became quiet of all noise. Ishizu didn't stop working, but she could feel her brother's gaze burning into her back with a hidden furry. He wanted to be free so badly. Everytime he looked at his picture of the motercycle he felt a burning hatred for the tomb and everything it stood for.

"Marik you should continue to study." Ishizu said as she stood up. HYer eyes still on the scroll in front of her as she checked something then left the room. She walked the halls into a dark room that held a surgophegus. She knelt down before it and took in a shaky breath. Ishizu that held the air of a queen. Ishizu that held almost no emotion. Ishizu that was always watchful, let her gaurd down just for a moment and cried. She DID see the future and knew what would happen, she feared it more than death. "Mother..." She clapsed her hands together and said one plea that made Mairk' blood run cold. "Please kill him."

**...**

**Me: Hi! So how are you guys? I'm doing just wonderful! Okay so first off Ibought the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! then sold them on E-bay... So yeah I don'town it any more. Okay next I need to thank my lovely reviewer!**

**Frozen Amythest Rose: I'm glad you like it! -hands tissue- Hey it wasn't tear worthy I'm not THAT good. **

**Me: Okay so this fic will be going on for at least ten chapters. After that I may continue it, but it depends on how populaur this is. With that said thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
